starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops quotations/Mission Pack One
The Escape Awakening *'Wrangler': Agent X41822N...prepare for routine equipment check. *'Nova': What? I... I... Where am I? Whoa! *'Wrangler': Operational details have been classifieds for your protection. Memory gaps are a standard side effect. Stand and lower your visor for software calibration. Message recording: YOU ARE IN DANGER *'Wrangler': Is there a problem with your visor, agent? Message recording: THEY WILL KILL YOU *'Nova': No, the calibration's is complete. *'Wrangler': Right. You're disoriented. Remain claim. Next, we'll test the cloaking functionality on your hostile environment suit. *'Nova': Understood. *'Wrangler': Enable your cloaking device at this time. Cloaking functionality verified. You may de-cloak. De-cloak, agent. Code 54. Rogue agent. Send reinforcements immediately! *'Nova': Where am I? *'Wrangler': I won't tell you anything. The Mission *'Nova': Nova here. I'm on an encrypted connection, and I need retrieval now! I can't remember what happened... *'Stone': Nova? I think they wiped your memories. We're being held prisoner in a shielded facility. We'll have to escape to contact the Dominion. *'Nova': Weren't we on a mission? What happened? *'Stone': Whole lot of bad luck. But we'll figure it out. *'Stone': Head to the armory--you're gonna need a weapon! *'Enemy Trooper': The rogue agent is nearby. If she won't cooperate, neutralize her. *'Stone': Be sure to stay out of their sight. *'Nova': Understood. *'Stone': Nova. How'd you get away from the guards? *'Nova': My visor had these messages. Were they from you? *'Stone': No. They separated us, and I couldn't help you. I'm sorry. *'Enemy Trooper': What's that sound? *'Enemy Trooper': Did you hear that? *'Enemy Trooper': Stay sharp. This agent is extremely dangerous. *'Enemy Trooper': Get out there and find her! *'Enemy Trooper': Wrangler Maxwell's is confirmed dead. How could she do this? *'Nova': All right, I've got a rifle. *'Stone': Nice, but you'll need more than that. Head to the research bay next. *'Nova': Shouldn't be a problem to snipe these guys... *'Stone': You always were a great shot. *'Reaper': Rogue agent's onto us. Move, move, move! *'Reaper': She's gone! Get outta here! *'Nova': Running into some heavy resistance here... *'Stone': Just avoid'em for now. *'Nova': It's no use. They just send reinforcement. *'Stone': There should be pulse grenades near you. They'll take out group of enemies. *'Nova': Good. Now, I can go further down into the corridor. *'Nova': Worked like a charm. *'Stone': Pierce and Delta are being held here too. It's not gonna be easy to reach all of us. *'Nova': We're a team. We getting out together... and then I want to know what the hell happened here. *'Enemy Adjutant': Attention! This facility's termination sequence has been activated. *'Nova': Agh! This is not what we needed. *'Stone': Nova, they're coming for us! You have to come, quick! *'Nova': Doing my best here... *'Enemy Ghost': Execute the Dominion ghosts! *'Delta': I thought they were going to kill me... *'Nova': We should try to get the others. I can't let them die here. *'Delta': Of course. I'm right behind you. *'Pierce': This way! *'Pierce': These soldiers...aren't from Dominion. What's happening, Nova? Nothing make sense. *'Nova': Our last mission went wrong... I think we were captured. Follow me! *'Enemy Ghost': There you are... *'Stone': Thank god you made it! Let's go. *'Nova': Come on. We're all getting out of here. *'Nova': Wait... we're in Sharpsburg. I think we can contact the Dominion forces in this city. *'Stone': We should get off world first. No way of knowing who's a spy here. There are shuttles up ahead. Fastest way to 'em with these vultures. *'Nova': Our chances will better if we split up. *'Delta': Pierce and I will go separately. Good luck out there. *'Nova': All right. We'd better get going, Stone. *'Nova': I've got to be careful. There are civilians around here. *'Enemy Trooper': You betrayed us all, agent. *'Stone': Nova, the enemy's coming right up behind us. *'Nova': These bastards don't know when to give up... *'Stone': We'll take care of them! *'Nova': Banshee overhead! *'Stone': What the hell is that? *'Warhawk': Rogue agent identified. Calibrating weapons! *'Stone': We made it... you go ahead, Nova. I'll catch the next one. *'Nova': Not until you give me some answers. *'Stone': Do you want to know what happened or you want to get out of here in one piece? Just go! *'Nova': Fine. After Mission Nova has escaped from a mysterious facility where she sand several other ghosts were being held captive. Unanswered questions race through her mind as she attempts to reestablish contact with the Dominion, hoping that they can shed some light on who she was with and why she was there. *'Nova': Come in, any Dominion vessels in range. This is Agent X41822N requesting emergency retrieval. Please respond. *'Dominion Officer': Request Acknowledged. Do not exit your ship until an escort arrives. Surrender your weapon and awaits further instructions. *'Horner': Thank you for escorting her down to this base. I want to keep things quiet. So it is you. *'Nova': Admiral Horner. *'Horner': What's the last thing you remember? *'Nova': I was- I... escaped from a base. I didn't recognize. Not Dominion... What was that place? Why was I there? *'Horner': Nova... You've been MIA. You and several ghosts haven't reported for months. *'Nova': So I wasn't on a mission. And this isn't a debriefing. *'Horner': No, it's not. We have evidence that links you to a terrorist group known as the Defenders of Man. You're wanted for treason against the Terran Dominion. *'Nova': Treason? I've always been loyal to the Dominion. You know that. *'Horner': It's not my call. Valerian will have a lot of questions for you when he arrives. *'Dominion Marine': Admiral Horner, zerg forces are heading our location! *'Horner': All hands to battle stations! Look, I believe you, Nova. You're not the type to go AWOL. But you'll have to prove me right. If you're as good as your record says you are, you'll be all the help we need. Sudden Strike Loyalty and Service *'Horner': I need a full report on what's going on out there, captain. *'Hall': Easier say than done, sir. The zerg are invading this planet. They're established a hive in the mountains. *'Horner': There been too many zerg attacks recently... The Dominion's still reeling from them-and this one's even worse. *'Nova': Admiral, do you see those narrow canyons? I can attack the zerg as they're going through that area. The fewer that reach the base, the longer we'll hold. *'Horner': Good thinking. We'll set up an outpost for you here, and get some reapers to cover the cliffs. I'll make sure, they equip with spider mines. Use them wisely, and we can all get out of this in one piece. *'Nova': Understood. *'Swann': Hey Nova, before you head out, you should take a look at the different equipment we have for ya. Not a whole lot here right now, but you might pick up some more out there, yeah? You can switch up what's you're using whenever you stop by here. No biggie. Who knows, if you choose right, you might end up lookin' as good as me! The Mission *'Nova': Our position is secure. We're ready to head out. *'Horner': One more thing, Nova. Swann wanted to have a word with you. *'Swann': Yeah, I've been working on a jump suit that's is ready for some field testing. You can't cloak in it, but it'll let you jump like one of those reaper guys. *'Nova': Well, I can't say no to that. *'Hall': I've sent a distress call to the emperor fleet. We have to hold until his forces arrive. *'Hall': The zerg are approaching from the north side. Be ready. *'Hall': All right, we've got another pack of them coming in from the east. *'Nova': Target neutralized. Time to get ready for the next round. *'Horner': We have medics at the base if your forces need them, Nova. *'Hall': I'm detecting banelings inbound on our location! Get them before they hit our bunkers! *'Hall': Another attack is incoming. Marking the coordinates for you now. *'Swann': Hey Nova. Look like the zerg are going after our military research center here. Some of my guys are still in there. along with all their tech. Think you can help'em out? *'Nova': I'll see what I can do. *'Nova': Facility is clear, Swann. *'Swann': What a relief! Feel free to take that tech with ya. it's yours now. *'Hall': Now they're sending ravagers our way. Watch out for their corrosive bile. *'Hall': Be on alert. The enemy is heading toward us. *'Nova': Got'em. Now I can use this break to prepare for the next attack. *'Hall': I'm detecting several overlords on the cliffs ahead. They're bringing in more zerg! Clear'em out if you need to access those areas. *'Horner': Fall back, Nova! The zerg outnumber us, and we can't afford to lose everyone. *'Hall': You're not gonna believe this! Defilers are here, and they'll be able to shield other zerg around them. *'Hall': The enemy isn't letting up! Prepare for another assault! *'Swann': Hm. I thought our experimental weaponry labs were far enough away, but now the zerg's are after them too. *'Nova': Don't worry, I'll be there soon. *'Nova': All right, everyone's safe. And there's some equipment here. *'Swann': It's all yours! Know ya could it it, ace. *'Nova': Ace? is he serious? *'Hall': Bad news, Nova. The enemy's launching attacks from both sides! *'Horner': Nova, our outermost defenses are failing. We need reinforcement now! *'Nova': Well done, everyone. We've bought them down. *'Hall': Ultralisks are moving in to attack. You'd better hurry! *'Hall': We've got something big coming our way. Hope you're ready! *'Nova': I hope you're not still doubting my loyalty, Admiral *'Horner': We all appreciate your and right now. *'Horner': Nova... All of the enemy's remaining forces are coming in for one last strike. You have to hold them off! *'Horner': We're taking heavy damage! Nova, try to weaken more of their forces before they reach us. *'Hall': Admiral Horner, terran battlecruisers are warping above zerg's position. But... the aren't emperor's *'Horner': What? I don't like the look of this. *'Hall': They're sending out a broadcast. Patching it through. *'Defenders Officer': The zerg have always been a threat, and today the emperor forces have proved they are too weak to protect the people of Borea. But the Defenders of Man are here for you. We will do all we can to safeguard your future. *'Hall': Admiral, they're contacting us directly. *'Horner': Let's hear it. *'Defenders Officer': This world is under our protection. Surrender the ghost and evacuate, or face the consequences. *'Horner': Like hell we will. Nova, get your forces back here. They can't stop us from leaving while they're still fighting the zerg. We'll have to meet the emperor elsewhere. After Mission Nova has learned that she is wanted for treason, having been seen working with a terrorist group known as the Defenders of Man... the same group who thwarted a sudden zerg attack on the Dominion world of Borea. Now under the Dominion's orders once again, it's up to Nova to unravel the Defenders' plans. *'Lockwell': We have just received a new report from the controversial Defenders of Man... They claim that more zerg attacks are imminent, and Emperor Valerian has refused to take necessary action to protect civilians. General Dave has supported Emperor, while Magistrate Grayson says this could mean the worst for Valerian regime- *'Valerian': Nova... I'm glad to see you made it here safely. *'Nova': The Defenders of Man didn't make it easy. *'Valerian': No... not for either of us. Yet, if we work together, I believe we can stop them before they tear apart the Dominion. *'Nova': And your rule. *'Valerian': I am not the man my father was. I wish to serve a greater good... I think we have that much in common. This ship is at your disposal, along with my covert ops crew. You will lead them-all I ask in return is your loyalty. *'Nova': You have it. *'Valerian': I was hoping you'd say that, Reigel? Your new weapon and technology specialist. He has something for you. *'Reigel': Our scan show that your memories have been altered. But it may still be possible to recover them. This device sends an electric pulse through your neural inhibitor. The process is unpleasant, but it can restore recent memories. *'Nova': I'll be fine. It's not working. I just keep seeing the city where I grew up. But it's destroyed-covered in creep. I shouldn't remember it that way. I never went back after the zerg attacked. *'Reigel': Hm, or perhaps you did. *'Nova': Why would a Defenders of Man operate out of Tarsonis? *'Valerian': A good question. Go there, and find out. Enemy Intelligence Lost Memories *'Nova': Tarsonis city... So this is what's left of it. *'Reigel': There's no time for nostalgia. The Defenders of Man are entrenched below these ruins. You should infiltrate their base while avoiding the feral zerg. *'Nova': I'm beginning to understand why Valerian didn't want to do this himself... All right, I'll start garrisoning soldiers around the area. They'll keep the grounds secure while I head into Defenders' facility. *'Reigel': You'll need some special upgrades for this. It happens that I've been adapting the jump jets for use with our factory vehicles. *'Nova': You've got to be kidding. That's incredible. *'Reigel': It's science. Use it well, and we shall find what we're looking for. The Mission *'Reigel': Zerg infestation have formed over the garrison entrances. You'll need to clear them away to gain access. *'Nova': Let's move. We won't be safe until our soldiers are in position. *'Nova': There's is an infestation, and it's even more disgusting than I expected. *'Reigel': You'd best destroy it quickly. Look lively. The feral zerg have noticed you. *'Nova': And here I thought I was being quiet... *'Nova': Okay, the infestation's gone. We're ready to get some forces set up here. *'Reigel': I'm afraid more zerg are on the way. Prepare for a fight. *'Nova': Well, We didn't come here for fun, did we? *'Reigel': Nova, I have completed preparations for a nuclear strike. You may call it down when needed. *'Nova': Excellent work, Reigel. Never know when I'm going to find myself outnumbered... *'Reigel': Nova, I've been tracking a Defenders of Man cargo ship near our position. It has been fallen under attack by the zerg. *'Nova': Any survivors? *'Reigel': Some Dominion prisoner of war. They'll need help evacuating. *'Nova': I'm on it. *'Reigel': Zerg actively increasing across multiple hives. You appear to have caused quite a bit of trouble. *'Nova': I'm good at that. *'Reigel': I just hope you're good at getting out of it. *'Reigel': Take caution. My scans show that enemies are flying toward us from southeast. *'Nova': Another garrison is full. Nicely done. *'Reigel': Nova, I have technology that can rapidly heal you. Only a little downtime at your base, and you'll be your old self again. *'Nova': There's one more garrison out of the way. *'Nova': I've located the survivors. They're in good shape, so they'll be joining us in the fight ahead. The Defenders had schematics here too. I'll send them your way. *'Reigel': How interesting. *'Nova': This garrison is set. Now we just have one left. *'Nova': The perimeter is in place. I'm switching to infiltration gear and going in. *'Nova': What the hell are they up to here? Wait, I recognize that. *'Reigel': Oh? *'Nova': Weapons storage. It's some kind of energy sword prototype... Looks useful. *'Reigel': You should let me examine it. *'Nova': Of course. After some field testing... *'Reigel': My scan indicate that there's a communications hub ahead. *'Nova': I'll check it out. *'Defenders Trooper': Oh god! What was that? *'Defenders Trooper': There's a ghost here! Report to command! *'Defenders Trooper': Run! I'll fight the intruder. *'Defenders Trooper': Form up the patrols. Vigilance is our highest priority. *'Defenders Marauder': Damn it! Who did this? *'Nova': Dangerous habit--staring blindly out windows. The threat is inside. *'Defenders Trooper': Who is that?! *'Defenders Ghost': Engaging target! *'Defenders Trooper': Can't believe it. Target's vanished. *'Defenders Ghost': I see her! *'Defenders Trooper': The enemy's cloaked. Retreat! *'Defenders Ghost': There you are... *'Defenders Trooper': Hell, she's gone already. *'Defenders Trooper': Lost visual on rouge agent... *'Defenders Ghost': I lost sight of her. I sense something... *'Nova': Hm... I think I've found something... *'Nova': You were right. It is the comms room. Let's listen in... *'Technician': We have security breach. All personal should evacuate immediately so we can scrub the facility. I... I think this might be an extreme measure. No... no, I understand. This is bigger than we are. I will finalize the preparations. *'Nova': They're shutting down. I don't have much time to get answers. Find out where he's going! *'Reigel': They maybe another communication terminal further along. My scans are inconclusive. *'Nova': It's good enough to lead for now. *'Defenders Trooper': Evacuation ship's ready to go. Everyone out. *'Enemy Ghost': The emitter's activated. Go, go, go! *'Nova': A psi emitter? How did they get ahold of one of those? *'Reigel': You don't have long to find out. It's drawing zerg into the facility. *'Defenders Trooper': Hold this sector until they're done! I'll give order when it's time. *'Defenders Ghost': Enemy sighted! *'Defenders Ghost': She's gone. Keep patrolling. *'Defenders Trooper': Head to the shuttle, now! *'Nova': They're rushing out of here... *'Reigel': That might be their first sensible course of action. *'Enemy Adjutant': Warning! An unrestrained zerg presence has been detected in the facility. All personal report to emergency stations. *'Reigel': Large number of zerg are mobilizing. Their emitter seems to be highly effective... *'Nova': There's an overseer here. I'd better avoid it. You wasn't kidding. There zerg everywhere, Reigel... *'Defenders Thor': The enemy is here! We must hold! *'Reigel': I've located communication terminal. It's just beyond your present location. *'Nova': So that's why they're all here... *'Reigel': The perimeter is failing. I will recall forces on your order, Nova. *'Nova': Do it. I can get out of here myself after I catch this guy... He's just ahead. The Motive of Defenders of Man *'Technician': The plan hasn't changed. All teams ready for deployment. Standby. *'Defenders Trooper': Operations live. *'Technician': Some will die so others can live. *'Nova': No! *'Enemy Adjutant': Target world identified. Calculating anticipated casualties... *'Nova': Reigel. I've got the Intel *'Reigel': Yes? *'Nova': The Defenders of Man are staging a zerg attack on civilized world... *'Reigel': But why? *'Nova': They're trying to discredit Emperor Valerian... enough zerg attacks, and he'll look weak. Thousands will die, Reigel. We have to stop this, now! After Mission By restoring a portion of her wiped memories, Nova has located and infiltrated a Defenders of Man base on Tarsonis. She has discovered that they are controlling their own zerg brood and using it to stage attacks on Dominion worlds across the sector. Her team now races toward an imminent zerg attack on a densely populated civilian planet. Video References Category:Quotations